The present invention relates generally to electronic games and, more specifically, to a new game mechanic for a touchscreen game.
Networked gaming systems and game servers are well known in the prior art. A game server is a server that acts as the authoritative source of events in a networked system game for one or multiple players. The server transmits sufficient data about its internal state to allow its connected clients to maintain their own accurate representation of the game state for display to a single player or multiple players. The server also receives and processes input from each player. In most online gaming systems, the game server comprises one or more dedicated remote processing units configured to run logical code to serve up the games to the players, who interact with the server via clients or terminals, usually in the form of personal computers, videogame consoles, tablets, or smartphones. Game servers usually remain in communication with data storage systems, which store data used in the served games, e.g., game states, player histories, etc.
Touchscreens too are well known in the prior art. A touchscreen is an input device normally layered on the top of an electronic visual display of an information processing system. A user can give input or control the information processing system through simple or multi-touch gestures by touching the screen with a special stylus and/or one or more fingers. Touchscreens are a common and popular component in computing devices, especially portable devices. Likewise, games for computing devices with touchscreens are numerous and popular with the general public. New and entertaining game mechanics are sought after by players of such games.